1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tellurium oxide whiskers and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metal oxide can form crystals in the shape of rods, filaments, needles, flakes, or the like. They are called whiskers. Aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3), zinc oxide (ZnO), beryllium oxide (BeO) and magnesium oxide (MgO) are, for example, known as metal oxides which form whiskers. These whiskers are used as a filler for plastics because of their high strength, as well as their special shape as hereinabove mentioned. A study is under way for the possibility of using those whiskers for a variety of other applications.
It is, however, not known that tellurium oxide (TeO.sub.2) forms any whisker. Its properties are not clear as yet, either.